darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Vyrelord
Vyrelords are found during the quest The Branches of Darkmeyer in the high tier area within Darkmeyer. They're aggressive unless you are wearing the full Darkmeyer or House Drakan disguise (a combination of both works). All the unattackable NPCs in the area will also shout "Human!" They are the male version of the Vyrelady. Fighting them Vyrelords can be fought with any armour; however, they are completely impervious to most weapons and poisons. They can only be poisoned with a Dreadnip, but otherwise they are only vulnerable to the ivandis flail and blisterwood weapons. The corpses these drop can be cremated in the Paterdomus Columbarium. Cremating 500 corpses is a requirement for the Completionist Cape (t), as well as making the Blisterwood weapons and Flail more effective at killing Vyre monsters. Different levelled Vyrelords and Vyreladies used to drop different corpses. This would result in having multiple stacks of vyre corpses in your bank. This has been updated and all vyre corpses stack in your bank now. Since the update which enabled them to drop charms and ancient effigies, Vyrelords and Vyreladies have become one of the best sources of Ancient effigies, as their high combat level results in a greater drop rate compared to weaker monsters, yet they can be easily killed with the blisterwood weapons. A great area to kill these monsters is near the altar located west of the Darkmeyer bank which allows you to use prayers whilst they aggressively swarm you. The Soul Split curse may be a viable option if the player can deal enough damage to heal themselves. Melee They are good for training due to the increased hits provided by the use of blisterwood weapons, all of which hit very high on them. The polearm and sickles are very effective, and can easily kill vyrelords quickly, especially when combined with boosting potions. An ivandis flail may be used, but this is not advised due to the flail's significantly lower stats compared to the polearm. The sunspear combined with a strong off-hand weapon (e.g. drygores, enhanced excalibur, Off-hand blisterwood sickle - in legacy mode, only sickle is effective) is the most effective, given its higher bonuses and passive effect of auto-cremation. Using the medallion and standing by the tree just outside the bank is an easy way to finish your slayer task. The bank does have a healing effect if you open the bank chest. If you die, you will keep your Darkmeyer clothes. Magic With blisterwood weapons mastered (500 corpses burnt), using magic to train can give upwards of 250,000 experience per hour. Abilities such as asphyxiate will kill vyres extremely quickly, and Metamorphosis or Sunshine speed up kills in general. Ranged With blisterwood weapons mastered (500 corpses burnt), using dual-wielded blisterwood stakes or a Blisterwood stake-thrower crossbow, and extreme ranging potions to kill the vyrelords can give upwards of 160,000 experience per hour. With easy access to an altar, one can stay here for a very long time by using the Soul Split curse to heal from the high ability hits, restoring prayer points at the altar as necessary. Using Death's Swiftness can give easy kills in a few abilities. If Soul Split is unavailable, it is instead recommended to use food or a healing familiar such as bunyip or better. Drops 100% drops Herbs Charms Other Rare Drop Table Drops Universal drops Trivia * If you attempt to talk to one whilst he is being attacked, you will receive a message saying "This vyre seems a bit busy". * As mentioned in the patch notes, charms are now being dropped. It has been confirmed by Mod Ana that they also now drop effigies.